Son of the Storm Evolution
by RosarioVampireBoy
Summary: What started off as a normal day for Mr. Keno has turned into something he had not expected. Bells are ringing and birds are chirping, it's that special day in everyone's life when two families can come together as one, but can he really let that happen? Can Ryo make the ultimate decision to change his own self or can he find the light elsewhere? Is it a love that can't be?


Son of the Storm Evolution

Chapter 1

Unexpected Surprise

After so many years, after all his training and all the challenges that had laid themselves before him it was finally time to show them all what he was made of. After almost four months of being pushed to the limit by not only his instructors but also Minami and her family his confidence was overflowing. If he passed this test he would be one step closer to entering the Elemental Defense Force just as Kyte and Sylvia had done prior. The ending was just within his reach and if he could just grasp it in his hands then his life long goal would finally be completed.

Time and time again the students of the E.D.F were asked to compete against one another to prove to their instructors that they had what it took to make it in the force. It would either inquire them to defeat their opponents in a certain way or to also dodge obstacles while also fighting, but this time it was a bit different. According to their instructors teamwork was key when in a fight and what better way to test how in sync they all were than with a little tag team round, but it wasn't against their instructors.

"Oh god they're trying to kill us!" yelled Magi as he used a card to bring up a solid rock wall.

"Yeah that's kind of the point." said Ryo as he kicked back one of the cannon balls.

This lesson was one of the most important ones. It was something when one was alone and fighting but together and in the presence of danger emotions could go stir crazy and cause panic within the group, this lesson was to see just how much they could take in the face of danger and if they were able to fend off their enemies, or in this case big cannon balls being shot by their instructors.

"Keno, get a hustle out there son! Do you want to die in an instant?!" yelled their instructor.

"No sir, but could you stop firing for a second sir I need to..."

But that only caused even more projectiles to be thrown his way as both he and Magi tried to come up with a plan.

"Any bright idea?" he asked as he threw a pyro card at one of the oncoming projectiles so it exploded.

"Think, think, think...wait do you have any card that has a lot of range, something that can surround us?"

"Bring the storm?"

All he had to do was nod to get the idea, it was time for their team attack. In order for it to work though they had to wait for just the right moment to strike. With their backs turned to each other they waited as the cannons began to reload before the young card wielder grabbed his newest card from his deck.

"Hold..." said Ryo as his eyes locked onto the cannons.

"We're going to get blasted to bits..."

"Hold..."

If he had to be honest Magi was frightened. Sure her wanted to be a member of the E.D.F but he hadn't been told that they would be put in physical danger. Where were the medics, the barriers, where was something to heal them.

"Ryo!"

Cut off from the cannon fire Ryo motioned for him to start the storm. Throwing his card smoke instantaneously surrounded their perimeter before it puffed up to look like clouds. The metal sphere's were drawing closer but he had no fear as he raised his hand. With a flick of his wrist a large bolt was sent through the surrounding cloud as bit by bit it was conducted.

"And let it all out!"

It was over, flicking his wrist once more the bolt he had sent in sent a shock wave that halted the projectiles in mid air. Unfortunately he still hadn't perfected the technique so as he stood there his muscles were growing weaker due to the combined weight of all the projectiles.

"Getting a little cock aren't ya?" asked Magi.

"Maybe..."

And with a simple spread of his arms the explosive spheres were sent back to their masters. As explosions filled the arena their advisors were up on the top floor, watching, inspecting, and judging.

"That was a bit unorthodox." one said as he marked down their performance on his test sheet.

"Maybe but it was pretty clever." she replied.

"Yeah I guess I should have expected something like that coming from one of his kids."

"Yep and if they keep it up we could have another Kyra on board in no time." she finished off as they both got up to give their instructor their results.

"Oh god no..."

Meanwhile back down at ground level the cannons had ceased fire as the two trainees stretched to relief their stressed out bodies. When they woke up that morning they were expecting something along the lines of another cage match or fending off oncoming attacks from their instructors but not explosive cannon balls. Oh well it was over and they were still alive and kicking.

"So want to hit up the lunch room for some chow?" asked Magi.

"Sounds good, I've been starving since the match started, but I guess that's what I get for skipping breakfast."

"True that now let's bounce." he replied.

But before they could leave the door opened up as their instructor walked with his stupid cane, something was off though, they saw something on his face that they had never seen before. For once he was actually smiling.

"Magi, Magi, I'm scared..." whimpered Ryo.

"We all are."

It was so unnatural to see their instructor smiling, ever since they began training camp they had not seen him smile, not once. He had to be hiding something, what was he going to do? Knock them over their heads with his cane like he did to everyone, shank them with his hidden blade, or maybe blast them with a fire ball. Whatever he had in store for them they would take it head on with no fear, never show any fear.

"Keno, Zika front and center!" he commanded of them as he tapped his cane to the ground.

"Yes sir, what is it this time sir?" asked Magi as they both approached and stood at ease for the time being.

"Your performance today was fair enough but you've got to learn to expect the unexpected. We were easy on you today but next time you two better bring every bit of courage and skill you got or else you're dead meat. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir!" both replied, full of confidence.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes Coronal Ester sir! We'll try our hardest next time sir!"

"Good men now grab some grub and head back to the barracks with you."

Huh, no head smack, at least for a second before that stupid cane of his hit both of their heads. Oh well it was just a small knot, something that a good nights sleep wouldn't fix. As they were about to exit though the doors opened once again as their instructor's Sergeant entered the facility.

"Sergeant Shanel, what are you doing here? Don't you know that this facility is reserved for trainees only?"

"Yes sir and you may punish me later for interfering but there's a group of people here and they're looking for Trainee Number Thirty Eight, Ryo Keno."

"What do these "visitors" want?"

"They said that it's crucial that they speak with him. It's about one of his friend, a Miss Minami Aono as it were."

As much as he hated to let one of his trainees to leave before their evaluations were given out if it was crucial he didn't want to keep him from what related to him.

"Alright Mr. Keno, you're free to go for now, but I want you back here bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir!" he replied back as he marched out of the room.

While leaving early to see his friend was pretty cool he still couldn't help but wonder why she was there. Had something happened that was important? Oh no, did something happen to one of his friends and she was there to break the news? Normally visitors weren't aloud on camp grounds unless it was something really important that had to be heard, but what could it had been? Questions rattled around in his brain until they reached the top floor of the Master Hall building where the head commander watched over everything.

"Thanks for taking me here." he told Shanel as he gave her a little salute.

"There's no reason to salute to me, just head right down the hall and the two big double doors is where they are waiting." she replied as she pushed the down button.

"Wait "they"?"

Too late, by the time he turned around she was already gone. Alright, whatever, it was time to move on. It was actually pretty cool seeing the inside of the Master Hall's top floor, along the walls were pictures of the previous head commanders, all of which looked pretty rough. A long red carpet ran under his feet that lead straight to the door and busts of the previous commanders sat right under the portraits.

"What did she mean by they? Could her parents have come as well? Huh, guess I'll find out soon enough." he said as he approached the door.

Taking a deep breath he let it out before he placed his hands on the large red door. From behind the door though he felt a strong presence and a familiar one at that.

"It can't be." he said to himself as he pushed the doors open.

Once he opened the door though his prediction was proven to be right as he stepped into the room. Black hair, red eyes, a monstrous presence that far exceeded any of his previous opponents. It was him, the returned Dark Lord and the grandfather of his best friend.

"Mr. Keno, it's been some time. I see you still haven't succumb to the blood yet."

Just the way he was looking at him was intimidating, that glare he gave him almost made him was to bow at his feet but it wasn't going to be that easy as he raised his head with gusto. No matter if he was a Dark Lord or the pizza guy down the street he couldn't show weakness especially after what happened last time. Issa Shuzen, intimidating, incredibly strong, and very protective of his family, but what was he doing there? After he helped create the seal so he could control the blood and after a terrible fight he just sort of vanished.

"Of course not, I'm not weak you know."

"So I heard, but I'm not here fight with you we have more important matters at hand."

Looking at Minami sitting next to him she didn't look real happy, actually she didn't look happy at all. Her normal smile was gone and her eyes seemed almost dead as she sat there looking at them both as she listened. What happened to her? Did something just so happen to suck the happiness from her body?

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Ryo, it's best if you sit down for this." said Tsukune as he pulled up a chair.

As he sat down Minami rose to her feet before she took his hands into her own.

"Alright seriously what is going on here? Did something happen?"

"Kind of." muttered Tsukune.

"Would you like to tell him yourself?" Moka asked as she motioned to her daughter to go ahead and tell him the truth.

Just by the expression on her face, the pure dread of having to tell him whatever it was she was going to tell him, he could tell she wasn't going to like it and neither would he probably. As she grabbed his hands she took a deep breath and exhaled before her eyes met his.

"Come on what's going on? What do you have to tell me?" he asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that I'm, getting married."

As expected by everyone the room went silent as the soft whistle of the wind passed through the back window. The expression on his face was priceless though with the gaping mouth and dead eyes, it was as if he had gotten petrified by something. Still was he ok?

"Ryo?" she asked as she poked his forehead.

Instead of reacting though he simply fell over out of the chair like a falling statue and hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Hm, well that went better than I expected." said the head commander.


End file.
